


Courage, Magic, Strength

by fandomscolliding



Category: Impulse (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Young Justice, Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Core Four, young just-us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomscolliding/pseuds/fandomscolliding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Bart, Tim, Conner Fic: Together, we could do anything, be anything, save anything. We could raise nations and destroy empires. When the three of us gathered, we were invincible, indestructible; worlds toppled and universes were saved when we worked together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courage, Magic, Strength

Courage, magic, strength. It seems, when it comes down to it, that these are what founded us. These are what lead us to this end.

Tim was always the one with the courage. He’s just a human, all fragile bones and paper skin. Yet he’s the one that’s the first to go into battle, no matter the cost to himself. He’s the one who, out of all of us, wanted to be a hero the most. And he didn’t want to do it for girls or money or fame. No, he did it because he wanted to live up to the shining ideal. He did it because, more than anything, he wanted to protect and serve. In another life, he would have been a cop, or a doctor, or maybe he’d cure cancer. Either way, he’d be doing something that helped others in some profound way, driving himself into the ground in the process. Either way he’d still get himself to an early grave.

Bart’s always been the one with magic. He’s the kid from the future with the fast laugh and quicksilver smile. He makes jokes and fights bad guys and laughs while he does it. He’s the guy with the determination and the drive; hell, he read an entire library in one night just to impress the guy who never gave him a chance. He gets his power from a bolt of lightning, from a force that only the lucky few can tap into. He’s the one whose powers come from science and genetics and a whole lot of hard work, and isn’t that a kind of magic in itself? He could always make the Boy Wonder smile, which was more than I could say for almost anyone else. Bart was the mediator, the one with the comedic relief and the mile a minute mouth. He was the one who ran so fast that even death couldn’t hold him for long. But eventually everyone’s legs give out, and the Black Racer catches you up in the end.

And then there’s me. Conner Kent. I never had the brains or the plans or the right answers. But I had friends, great friends who were my brothers and sisters and whose lives I put before my own. I was just the kid from the glass tube, made to be a weapon. And I guess I was a weapon in a way, using the strength I inherited from the Man of Steel to fight for the friends who became my family. But my strength breaks people. When I’m not strong enough, people die. When I can’t hold the weight of the world, it crashes down on the people I love. I’m the strength, the brute force, I’m the one with the heart that’s too big, and the arms that aren’t big enough.

Courage, magic, and strength. Together, we could do anything, be anything, save anything. We could raise nations and destroy empires. When the three of us gathered, we were invincible, indestructible; worlds toppled and universes were saved when we worked together. The only problem was, we were just kids. Kids with too much heart in a world that cared too little. And when it came down to it, all the courage, magic, and strength in the world couldn’t stop death. We’d stopped invasions and saved kingdoms. We’d died and been reborn. But now we were up against a force that we’d never encountered. We were facing the death of all universes and despite everything we could ever do, nothing was going to stop it. But we’d damn sure die trying to do the impossible before we gave up. Because we all had courage and magic and strength, and just maybe those three things and we three heroes could save the world.


End file.
